


The Knight, The Princess and The King

by GrubbySheeps



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Piece - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrubbySheeps/pseuds/GrubbySheeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shattered kisses seemed to be the only memos that became ghost imprints on her slender thighs. It would seem that this young lady got caught in a bind when she agitated a devious beast</p><p>[This is a Fanfiction and there is smut along with the ships Zoro x Perona and Mihawk x Perona]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conflictions and Affiliations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Love Triangle between Mihawk, Zoro and Perona  
> I recently wanted to revamp my story which is on wattpad Pink petals, yellow pollen and Green leaves.
> 
> So for this story I will post it both on here and Wattpad with the Same username uvu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look @ all these mistakes i should fix them /cries

"When do you think that you'll start using what's left of a brain in that empty thickened skull swordsman?"

"And when do you think you'll stop nagging me like a damn nanny maid Ghost girl!"

"When you drop dead, Horohorohoro!"

For a total of 16 months now the infamous straw hat, Roronoa Zoro had been stranded on Kuraigana Island with the Dracule Mihawk and Ghost Princess Perona. Passing the time, Zoro had made a commitment to become stronger in the short span of 2 years.

Endlessly fighting with Baboons who upholded the levels of sword play and being cared for by Perona.

In that small percentage of time, Perona stopped wearing the pig tails and grew into her long and curly locks. She wore dresses more often then a shirt and a skirt and her attitude. . . seemed to change

In their time spent together

A mutual respect had come to pass or perhaps that is what was being hinted.

Zoro's eye was nearly fufilled from recovery and the eye patch was almost nearing the end of being discarded for good.

"OUCH! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME!?"

"Oh quit being a baby! I barely touched you! Besides if I could you'd be dead already." Perona snapped in a fiery tone. Softly with a cotton ball that was dowsed with disinfecting alcohol, she patted down the scratches and watched the swordsman flinch from her touch.

Even with all this time together you'd expect him to tough out through the pain but it was always the same. The pain was always fresh no matter how many times she patched him together like a sewn stuffed animal.

It was like an embodiment housed in a specific cell in his brain to _**REMEMBER**_  that specific kind of pulse through the nerves the Nether the less, his eyes thwarted from hers as her patching went lower around the abdomen area. Perona had begun disinfecting a gash and the electrical waves sent a surge of pain and a grunt from Zoro.

"For god sakes Woman! You nearly _drowned_ it in alcohol!"  
He growled lowly before attempting to stop her hand but was swatted away by Perona who gave a disgusted look.  
She gave a glare before jabbing the cotton ball into his gash.

"OW! FUCK! YOU BITCH!" biting his lower lip he grunted out from the results of minor waves of pain that rolled out through his body

"Don't forget who's the one is fixing you up, dumbass."  
She hissed. Brushing off his angry protests, Perona continued to apply special medicine that would at least help with healing process. Grabbing the small tube from beside her and held it at an angle. Squeezing the tube, it refused to let out a single drop and when she squeezed again only but a drop resided. "Damn I am all out again!" she mumbled. Holding the tube in her hand, Perona took the steps across the room and peered into the cabinets. Digging through vast amounts of small little bottles and supplies she noticed she was out of a specific brand of ointment 

"What's the hold up?"

"Oh it's nothing really we are just y'know. . . . out of healing ointment."

"HOW CAN YOU BE OUT AT A TIME LIME THIS?"  
he yelled.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU GET WRECKED EVERY DAY BY STUPID MONKEYS!" she yelled back.

"I am stocked on everything except this one herb that only blooms in the night and I am going to re-stock so I'll need your help." Perona explained wrapping bandages around his abdomen to conceal the gash.

"Until then I will have to tell Mihawk that you will not be ready to train this afternoon until I restock." her tone was stern as she tighten the ends to keep the bandages locked but Zoro, in a response gave a un-satisfied look.

"I swear I probably murdered around 3000 plants just to keep you steady and going." she chuckled amusingly and took a small bag. "The sun is setting and I might as well take my leave. So please stay here and take your time to heal "  
She directed sternly and took the first steps outside the open door and took a final look.

"And for god's sake don't go roaming around!"

"Yeah yeah, I get the message. Stay put. Jeeze." he swatted her words away as harsh like always. Zero was not that interested in Perona's constant lectures.

God what a pain in the ass he can be. . .  
She muttered, closing the door behind herself with a silent creak.

 _I should probably go inform Mihawk of Zoro's unable to participate in tonights training._  
Perona had bravely took the steps towards Dracule Mihawk's chambers; A Man who is assumed to be the strongest swordsman in the world of whom every swordsman has dreamed of crossing blades with and the Master of training Zoro so one day he may surpass him.;

Her heels clicked and echoed thoroughly through the silent and large hallways. This. . . this magnificent castle that was blissful under the Moon's obedient and transparent rays. It was absolutely had the sensation of malice and discord.

Without further a due, she pushed the door gently and like always she find the warlord awaiting with a newspaper in one hand and a bottle of crimson wine in the other. A courteous smile lifted her cheeks and instantly she found herself on the man's lap. Her fingers dancing around his chest and up above his crucifix left his eyes to wander towards her own.

"What is it Perona?" Mihawk spoke after clutching her hands together to keep them from distracting his previous actions. Out of all the times, Perona always came at the most unusual times. Nether the less she must've wanted something,

"Well I am here to tell you that Zoro cannot Participate in tonights training because I ran out of medication which I'll have by tomorrow but is there any harm to visit my king?" a sound of devious foreplay covered the sweet tang of her tune. She had place her slender digits on his face before receiving a icy and distant stare. He grasped her arms and pushed her on the desk and knocked everything off, papers scattered and writing materials rolled off.

"Maybe now is not the time for such fanatics."  
Mihawk had spoke briefly and had left her on the desk in a bit of heated mess.  
"I really don't intend for a night of intimacy, Perona."

"Aw are you serious?" she whinned, and all that hard work of developing her body she thought she would have him over look on her beauty but she then was reminded of how cold and distant he could be.  
"Well fine, at least I tried but one of these days Mihawk. . I'll learn how a king can win his subjects one way or another."

She purred as she practically melted off the desk and walked out of the room with her hips gliding side to side.  
"I'll be sure to have Zoro ready and fix by tomorrow." she saluted

 _What a troublesome girl she can be._  
Mihawk thought at the moment the door had been sealed behind her.

He knew how she was and he would have to admit she was one not to turn away but it was simply for the best.

From behind the walls was a small hole and from the hole peeked a ease dropping marimo who had an unpleasant expression burned across his face. His hands fisted and from the hole he slammed a cork before putting his coat on. Oh how that bitch made his blood boil to no extent.


	2. Pulling Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The single step to a very large plan

In the midst of pure anger, Zoro had picked up his blades and left the infirmary.

What the hell does that woman think she's trying to pull?!

She indeed was a wicked woman and hadn't changed in the slightest of becoming a snob-nosed brat. So without further a due he continued walking away not exactly aware where he was going. He was too pissed in the mood to even be focusing on where on earth his feet were taking him.

All was going through his mind was a plan to make Perona truly to make her a bitch in heat

Just seeing her in that state throttled his feelings in an outrage and as unromantic as he was. He didn't like it that Perona would do such a thing especially to Mihawk. If Mihawk could absolutely do it, then Zoro knew he could do better.

But Let's be honest here, Zoro was only irritated that she would request such a ridiculous notion from some like him. Talk about too much testosterone in the room.

In reality,

He wanted her more than he would say, but he'd be damned if he'd let anyone know that before he was ready.  
He had a plan for Perona, and it did not include the sweet wooing everyone was expecting.

He just needed to get her mind in the right place. So he'd constantly referred to other women, even out of the blue.  
Zoro was no ladies man unlike the cook but he couldn't lie when a woman or two would catch his eye and he was fairly popular with females.

He'd definitely seen her anger and frustration, and he reveled in it. But she had to want him so bad she ached. . .or wanted to punch him.  
Either would work for what he had in mind.

But to put the goal in action, he would need to bait her.  
"Just you wait Perona, I'll make you ache until I have you begging on your knees."  
He gruffly snarled under the scowl .

**Meanwhile. . .**

"Ah seems these things know how to grow so beautifully." Perona whispered in a graceful tone, inhaling the fragrance of the beautiful growing flowers  
"If I had to be a flower I'd be a wall flower possibly."

Dodging that thought she'd place the picked flowers and placed them with care into the basket. Oh how they basked so beautiful under the moon's shimmering transparent light of delicacy.

_I should probably come back to the castle and treat Zoro's wounds. It's dark as it is and it's a full moon tonight. There's no telling what will happen._

Perona gracefully held the basket with her forearm under the handle and began to follow the trail home. Luckily for her it wasn't a short distance and as long as nothing distracted her she would be just dandy.

Of course when she arrived she expected as much that fool of a swordsman was too impatient to wait for her.  
"Where the hell did he go now?"  
She hissed between her lips.

Honestly that man could get lost on a one trail path, but perhaps it's a sign that a man like him is possibly a man meant to follow his own way to his destination and not be the means of what he sees. Perhaps it was that complex but knowing Zoro that was unlikely.

Perona placed the flowers down on a small counter table and began to pluck each petal off with small tweezers with care. She couldn't pull too hard or it would break unevenly nor too soft or it would break by bits.

She placed the plucked petals into a mix bowl where she squeezed the juices from the pollen and stems of these gorgeous to put an end to their shimmering glow.

She went straight to work on refilling her medicine stocks and just as she was about ready to finish, she heard foot steps creaking through the door way.

Alerted, she turned to see a familiar hand grabbing a hold on the door frame.  
The next thing she knew she dropped her contents, spilling them on the counter as she rushed to the door.

Perona had immediately grabbed the limped male's body who was covered in painful injuries and massive amounts of bleeding from his left. She became panicked and horrified, she scrambled to find a cloth to cover this hideous wound on his eye.

All the while, she called for him  
"Zoro! H-Hey Zoro!  
Can you hear me?!

ZORO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha ;u;)/ I hope you guys enjoyed that


	3. Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trap's been set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicted Smut

Heavy breaths and wet sounds mewled from the soft pink lips of Perona.  
"Z-Zoro. ." she moaned softly, clawing at the wall for a sensation to grasp for a purchase.

Zoro, covered in bandages, had successfully pinned against the corner of a wall with his chest against the small of her back and his chin resting on her naked shoulder. 

His large palmed hands had been up and about, roaming and molding the squishy skin he held captive. His right under her lengthy ruffly dress in-between her slender legs and the left groping her covered breasts.

Perona couldn't believe what was taking place, being ravaged by the last man she'd expect to dominate her small frame of a body. From what started a treatment of bandages to a sudden grab of the wrist and ignition of a hungry kiss smashing against her lips. 

An hour ago

"Stupid marimo." she had mumbled under her breath, stitching with a small needle to close his injuries. She riddle his entire upper body with bandages and small compressors. She wondered how in the earth did he end so violently beaten like that. Covered literally in wounds, this gave her the chills and before she could clean what was left. Zoro clasped her wrist tightly as a motor reflex and opened his eyes slowly to see her and one thing lead to another. 

Now her body was being violated by a person she despised so much and she couldn't control it either. His hands were places that she DID not want out of all people to be fooling around but her body was only following what instincts were intended for. Nether the less, Zoro was smirking on her neck and she was infuriated and tempted to smack him.

But she knew she wasn't physically strong against him. No, he completely held that advantage.

Her clit was swollen between his two digits, slowly and carefully massaging the little bud brought out delicious sounds from her throat.

Trails of fluids dripped down in droplets gently between her legs and her breasts where soft like silk. His tongue ran softly up her neck and when Perona threatened to open her mouth, the hand that held her breasts immediately covered her lips.

As much as he enjoyed her erotic sounds, he clearly didn't want her to be too loud especially at this unholy hour when Mihawk was in this castle. Zoro harshly shoved Perona against wall with his right hand still intact in the position it previously was.

Her body was squished and her head was forcefully turned to the side where Zoro had stick only a few digits between her lips.

They tasted oddly salty and from the erotic movements continuing between her legs. Her moans were stopped and she sucked gently on his fingers. Just thinking about his fingers being sucked on in her warm and wet mouth brought a sudden shiver down his spine. Zoro then brought his tongue to her dainty ears and huskily whispered, "if you keep moaning like that, the old man will hear us. We don't want that do we now? You're getting pretty soaked, do you like it that much?"

Perona's tongue was wrapped around his fingers and with a shameful expression she nodded. That was her answer and he pressed against her to the point she felt him throbbing against her. He even pressed harder against her little bud and it was overwhelming.

Soon enough he removes his fingers, separating them from sticky yet silky substance that drenched his fingers. Recovering from her orgasm, He thought she had enough and tossed her on the infirmary bed on her back.

Perona's legs trembled and her breaths became heavy with passionate of lust and her thighs soaked in her juices. Seeing her in heat was already making him turned on and when he placed his knee between her legs, his weight dented the bed slight. He pried her legs so easily,

"Wow, if I'd known your body was this lewd, we would've been doing things like thks from the start. . now."  
Grabbing her legs, he yanked her violently towards him with his cloth-covered cock pushing roughly in circular thrusts against her core.

"If you ever…” He said softly, emphasizing the word with another hard grind to her. “Ever. Think to ask another man to give you, what I can give you better. . ." More soft slow circular thrusts. He smelled her arousal and he reveled in it, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of deflowering her just yet.

He was hard to the point it hurt and he rammed against her one last time before backing away, watching her body twitch and her tongue drooping out of heat.  
"Z-Zoro. ." She blindly called but her hand was pressed down by himself and he grabbed a fistful of her luscious soft pink hair, deviously he whispered in her ear.

"No. Not yet, you'll just have to make due my sweet  
" with that final notice he let her fall back on the bed, bouncing slightly on the bed. Just when she thought her body could relax, he was right on top of her with his lips attacking her neck. His hand relentlessly caressed her breasts as the other pinned her head at an angle with his fingers between her ravaging tongue . Sucking hungrily on his digits, she couldn't help but moan and he denied her to reach her climax but simply stopping. Causing her legs to tremble with unbearable satisfaction, she wanted more but he denied her the pleasure.

"Bastard." She hissed under her breath and when she attempting to sit up, she was pushed back down with a quick force. Zoro placed his body between her legs, with his hands caressing one of her soft slender legs that he proudly hooked on around his waist. They hadn't even start to have intimacy and already seeing her get off by his touching was impressive. He used his large body to his advantage to press his weight onto her smaller one.

His breathing was rash when he rubbed his nose upward against the soft silky skin of her throat. Inhaling her sweet scent,  
"It's quite a sight. That you'd allow Mihawk to claim you and not share for anyone else." he whispered huskily against her skin. "I'd could just take you here roughly right here. Right now. But what's the fun in that?"

His devilish tongue slithered out with a devious action of thrusting roughly against and she moaned gruffly as a response. "Y-You-. . .!" Perona could barely must her sense from her lustful state and with his lips sealing her mouth by his, roughly pushing them as he finished what he had to say.

"Heh, you are almost there anyway. You just want to finish first. Do you exactly how great of opportunity this is for me, for as long as you been rude and hateful towards me. I can get you back by slowly denying what you seek so badly." he continued roughly with another thrust as hers stilled. 

"I'll make you pay greatly."

Soon enough, Zoro released his grip on her and left her body panting from heat. Her breaths were even heavier from before and her chest rose also heavily. With a smirk of teeth, he tapped the wall and stepped out of the room as if nothing had happened.  
That man was a real piece of work.

Perona recovered from her state and sitting up with messy hair, bruised lips and missing undergarments. She touched her lips, guarded her chest and scowled at the imprints he left her.

That man. Oh that man. He was playing dirty, but what did she expect? Living with two men, there was biology that was never going to be denied. 

The Next Morning she did as she was told like always but there was a change in the scales in the atmosphere. Her hands wouldn't stop trembling when she approached him and she dropped things to make sure he didn't notice. There was no way she was going to lose her cool over his simple dry humping against her last night. Even if she could forget her body didn't and on that particular day, Mihawk was leaving for a while. Zoro's plan was almost completing it's first phase, she got her trembling and all he needed to do was rock the little boat a bit more to get her to come to him on her own.

On the night Mihawk left, Zoro went straight for the booze. He intoxicated himself with the sweet delicious Sake and passed out from that intoxication. He snored soundly with rosy pink cheeks of satisfaction in his room unaware that a certain visitor was ready to peak into his room.

Zoro, half drunkenly opened his eyes to see Perona standing over him in amazement. Her fingers softly touched his scarred chest, and explored all around it.

Surprise surprise.


End file.
